


Puppies Before Pregnancy

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Awkward. (TV)
Genre: High School, Pre-Series, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: A puppy would be so much easier than a baby.





	Puppies Before Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Awkward.' nor am I profiting off this.

The school nurse locks her office door. Pregnancy is a private matter apparently, even when the baby is some high school surprise. Lacey sips from her orange juice, waiting for her stomach to stop doing flips and cartwheels. 

“Do you have a support system? Having one is crucial regardless of age,” the nurse sighs, “Is the father involved?” 

Kevin wants a puppy before any babies. A Labrador is his ideal option. A baby is not. 

“Do you understand the importance of establishing care with an obstetrician? Prenatal vitamins are highly important right now.” 

A puppy would be so much easier.


End file.
